From DE 100 40 116 A1 a transmission of the type described at the start is known, in which a positive-locking coupling is provided between an inner disc carrier of a multiple-disc brake and a planetary gearwheel support of a planetary gear assembly. When the disc brake is open the positive-locking coupling is opened to uncouple transmission components from the disc brake in order to reduce drag torques.
When it is required to close the multiple-disc brake, the positive-locking coupling is closed without force by an axial piston so that the transmission components or planetary gear support and the transmission components, in turn, actively connected thereto are coupled to an inner disc carrier of the disc brake.
Thereafter a disc pack of the multiple-disc brake is acted upon by the axial piston with an adjustable closing force so that, by virtue of the pressure exerted by the axial piston the braking torque can be gently and continuously increased, so that no appreciable jerking or the like takes place.
A disadvantage in this, however, is that the positive-locking coupling between the inner disc carrier of the disc brake and the planetary gearwheel support of the planetary gear assembly can only be closed comfortably when the rotation speeds of the said inner disc carrier and planetary gearwheel support are equal.
If there is a speed difference between the inner disc carrier and the planetary gearwheel support, the positive-locking coupling cannot be engaged or can only be so with a great deal of force and at the same time be very noisily.
To minimize the force required and the noise emission when the positive-locking coupling is closed, it is necessary for the inner disc carrier and the planetary gearwheel support to be stationary or not rotating, but this considerably restricts the operating range of the system proposed.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a transmission with at least one shift control element and a method for controlling a transmission with at least one shift control element, by means of which the drawbacks of the prior art are avoided.